


My Fair Lady

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [12]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Buckle up kids, F/F, Lesbian, ava is a knight, cecilia is a lady, knight ava au, the homoeroticism is real, this is gonna quite the ride, w|w
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Set in the time Ava was human, Ava has sworn herself to knighthood leaving lingering anger among her family. Cecilia is a Lady on the run from her dark past until she is saved from assailants in the forest by a fair-haired knight.Under the protection of the du Mortain family, she is finally safe.Or so she thinks.—"Serva me, savabo te."save me and i will save you.CW: mentions of rape/sexual assault
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Savior

She had to keep running.

Cecilia couldn’t stop, not now. No matter how much her feet ached from the uneven forest floor or how badly her lungs burned as they strained to take in the chill of the evening air.

The silk hem of her dress was in tatters from the abuse it had suffered from the fingers of outstretched branches that grabbed on to her as she passed and thorn-covered plants that clawed at her ankles and arms, drawing blood on more than one occasion. The slippers previously covering her feet had fallen off while she had been running.

If there weren’t a handful of men chasing her, she might have stopped to grab them.

They were screaming at her, hurling slurs and curses that she didn’t even know the meaning of as they grew ever closer. She could hear the pounding of their feet against the ground now. She would not let them have her.

Tears streaming over her cheeks, leaving streaks in the patches of dirt coating her skin from when her captors had shoved her face into the earth, the salt stinging the scratches left from various sticks and rocks.

She looked over her shoulder to see how much distance she still had. Consequently, her foot caught on a gnarled tree branch, sending her flying to the ground with a yelp of pain. The fall had caused a sizeable hole in the skirt of her dress, leaving deep cuts in her palms as she caught herself and ripping open the skin of her knees on shards of rock.

A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her upright.

Cecilia screamed and thrashed against the grip, drawing a grunt from whoever was grabbing her.

“Miss, you are safe now,” the voice was slightly muffled and upon inspection, Cecilia’s gaze was met with a knight’s helmet.

The Heavens were smiling down on her, sending a savior dressed in iron.

A thankful sob spilled from her lips, practically falling into the safe haven of the warrior’s embrace.

The pounding of footsteps was seconds away, their yelling echoing through the dense brush.  
Cecilia froze, beginning to panic.

That was until the gloved hand the knight pressed into her back, pushing Cecilia behind her so that she was hidden behind the bulk of their armor. Their right hand gripped the pommel of their sword, posture rigid as the men approached.

“I suggest you all turn around now,” the knight snarled. Cecilia pressed herself closer against them, her whole body trembling.

“Aye, ser. We were just lookin’ our ‘lil whore.” Chills ran down her spine at the danger hanging in his words. “She ran off without givin’ us her _services_ , if ‘ya know what I mean, lad.” He roared in laughter, his friends joining in.

The knight was not amused for their laughter was cut short by the sound of a sword being unsheathed as it was now pointed in the group’s direction while taking a threatening step forward. That left Cecilia exposed to their stares.

“Oh, I see ‘ya found her after all!” One of them jeered as Cecilia began to back away.

“You speak as if she is yours,” the knight’s helmet made their voice echo, the anger making even her shake with fear. “I will ask you once more, leave now or I will cut you down where you stand.” They were standing in front of what she supposed to be their leader, the tip of the sword hovering just under his chin as if to emphasize the point.

The man threw his hands up in surrender. “Lad, if ‘ya wanted her for ya’self so badly, ‘ya could’ve just said so!” He tried to step away from the weapon, his goons looking ready to flee at any second.

The knight moved the sword to tap the flat surface on the leader’s shoulder. “If I _ever_ see your face again, I will not be merciful.”

“Aye, ser! Consider that a deal!”

When the sword dropped to their side, the three men took off into the trees, their figures masked by the density of the forest.

Sheathing their sword with a heavy sigh, the knight reached up to pull off their helmet.

She hadn’t known what to expect, however, it was not the long golden braid that tumbled from the confines of the helmet. Tucking the piece of armor under her arm, the knight turned to face her. It was like all of the impacts of her appearance stole all of the air from her lungs.

Eyes the color of fine emeralds pierced Cecilia as her gaze trickled down her body, observing the sorry state she was in. With her own gaze, she traced the sharp lines of the woman’s face, lips parted in obvious surprise. The high cheekbones and commanding air that surrounded her suggested noble birth, not to mention the family crest was worn proudly on her breastplate.

“My lady,” the knight spoke slowly, taking a step forward, “you are bleeding.”

Cecilia’s hand lifted to the stop on her forehead where her eyes were trained on, her fingers coming away bloody.

The sight made her nauseous. She couldn’t even imagine what she looked like compared to the painfully beautiful woman standing before her.

The adrenaline that had previously been coursing through her veins before was beginning to fade now.

Her knees shook violently, threatening to give out at any moment, blood dripping down her shins from the flesh torn from her fall. What had been a dull, tolerable pain in the ankle she had twisted was now throbbing, spreading up her leg.

Foreseeing her collapse, the knight lunged forward, catching the battered girl before she hit the ground. One arm snuck beneath her knees, hoisting her up into a protective embrace.

“My family’s estate is not far from here. I could tend to your wounds there if you permit it,” she added quickly at the end.

Truthfully, the woman could ask her if she could throw her from the tallest tree in the forest and Cecilia would agree just to please her. So numbly, she nodded.

She looked pleased with the answer. “My horse is just through the trees.”

The words made her tense, though the knight didn’t notice due to the bulky armor.

Her horse.

Oh, her poor Lady. The memories of her steed’s pained cries haunted her, bringing more tears forth. She had left her on the forest floor. Even if she had been long dead from the knife of an assailant, guilt still riddled her mind.

The tears drew her savior’s attention, confusion hanging heavy from the beauty of her features. “My lady?”

“My horse,” Cecilia choked on a sob. “They killed her.”

A look of sympathy replaced the confusion. “My deepest condolences, miss,” she tried her best to soothe the broken girl in her arms. “She is a place with no pain now, fear not.”

Cecilia said nothing, afraid that speaking would cause a tirade of emotions she was desperately trying to push down.

They walked in silence until they reached the tree where her horse was tied.

The stallion was tall. Cecilia was sure there would be no way she could get on his back without help. A fine leather saddle, worn from use, stood out against the rich black of his coat.

In any other situation, she would have marveled at the animal, but right now she was exhausted and hurting.

The woman lifted her with ease on the saddle to wait as she untied the horse, stroking his nose affectionately.

Cecilia stared down at her silently, her face streaked with blood, dirt, and tears.

“Is it all right if we ride together?” She asked a thin brow raised, handing her the reins. “Or would you be more comfortable with riding alone while I lead Philomela?”

“I would rather not force you to walk.” She managed a weak smile at her kindness.

Resting a hand on the saddle near where she was sitting. “You would not be forcing me into anything, my lady. I am only concerned about your well-being.” The genuine look that softened her gaze made a chill run up Cecilia’s spine.

“Please, ser, I am do not want to impose on your generosity.”

They stared at each other, Cecilia shrinking beneath the intensity radiating from the woman until she nodded, mounting effortlessly. She was suddenly glad for the fact that she was spared the humiliation of trying mount on her own earlier.

“I have come to realize I have not asked you your name, my lady.” The cool metal of her plated armor pressed against her back, chilling the skin barely protected by the thin blue silk of her dress.

“Cecilia,” she breathed, distracted by the strong arms that reached around her to grip the reins, hands brushing over Cecilia’s. For a few fleeting seconds, she was scared the pounding of her heart was loud enough for even the woman situated behind her to hear.

“A beautiful name,” she said, kicking Philomena’s sides to get him to move forward.

Cecilia’s cheeks flushed furiously as she dipped her head, allowing a curtain of loose waves to hide her face.

“Am I allowed the pleasure of learning your name as well?” She asked, trying to distract her from the obvious reaction to the earlier comment.

“If you must,” she chuckled. “I am Ava of House du Mortain. If we run into my mother and she happens to insist you address me as _Lady_ I shall plead to your good-natured heart for you to abstain from such atrocities.”

Cecilia shook her head tiredly, an amused smile still finding its way on to her lips. “Then I swear to you, I shall refrain from addressing you by your proper title.”

They rode in silence, Cecilia allowing Ava’s strong form to hold her upright. Her eyes drooped on their own accord as she fell asleep.

She remembered nothing else of the ride to the family estate.

The arrival was a blur. Ava had carefully maneuvered off the Philomena, Cecilia gathered in her arms once more.

There was yelling in their direction quickly followed by furious shushing and promises to explain later that night.

Thinking about it now as she forced her eyes open, it felt like it had been years. She stayed still for a moment, staring up at the dark ceiling. She brushed the tips of her fingers over the thick furs, taking in what little she could in the little light available.

From what she could tell, there wasn’t much there. Fine tapestries covered the tall walls, showing off the obvious wealth of the owners, and heavy wooden furniture dotted the room. Her eyes did not linger on the fineness of the setting, only the outline of a large figure sitting on a chair a few feet from the bed.

Ava had stripped off her armor, her head drooping from sleep. Cecilia took the opportunity to admire the knight out of her armor.

Even without the bulkiness of the iron plating her form, her shoulders were broad, and her arms toned from years of training. She followed the ridges of muscle with her eyes until they disappeared beneath the sleeves of her woven tunic. Cecilia was sure the rest of her body matched what little her arms gave away.

As if sensing her stare, Ava’s head whipped up, blinking away drowsiness.

“You are awake,” she said gruffly, pushing her loose braid behind her shoulder as she stood.

Cecilia pushed herself into a sitting position, grimacing as pain flared through her body. She was still in her tattered dress, blood staining her skin.

Ava was standing beside the bed now. “I did not want to touch you without your permission and I certainly do not trust anyone else to tend to you.” The sternness of her words made her chest constrict.

“I—thank you.”

She was rewarded with a gentle smile in return. “I did however have some necessities brought, including a change of clothes after we tend to your wounds,” Ava said as she began to light various candles in the room, provided some light.

Cecilia watched her quietly, eyes flitting to the dresser where a bowl, cloths, and bandages lay.

Following her gaze, Ava’s posture went rigid. “Only if you find the situation adequate, of course.” She seemed nervous, clasping her hands behind her back, her chest becoming more pronounced as she stared back steadily.

“I would very much like the help.”

That seemed to help her relax, even just for a moment.

Bringing a bowl of now temperate water over she looked at it regretfully. “I shall have a bath drawn for you, with water that is actually warm.”

Cecilia reached out to hold the woman’s large wrist. “You do not need to go to so much trouble for me.”

“I insist on it.” Ava sat on the edge of the bed. Her back was to her which allowed the girl’s eyes to traverse the muscles that rippled beneath as she moved. “I beg of you to let me know immediately if I hurt you,” she said, showing Cecilia the wet cloth in her hands.

A smile was her answer.

With as strong as her hands were, Ava’s touch was exceedingly gentle. She worked slowly. Washing away the blood on her skin, pausing every few moments to make sure she was okay. The wet cloth dragged over her arms, hands, knees, shins in an achingly slow fashion. At least it was followed by the grace of her fingers which were cool against Cecilia’s flushed skin. For once, she was thankful that the water had time to cool completely.

Her hands did not feel like that of a Lady. They were rough and calloused from the labor of her sword and years of hard riding. She wondered how many battles she had fought in and the glorious stories her scars could tell.

“Is everything all right?” Ava asked, rinsing the cloth in the water now tainted red.

She blinked quickly, hoping the woman did not notice her staring. “Yes. My apologies, I was lost in thought.”

Ava brushed back a loose hair that had fallen from her braid, the wetness of her fingers causing it to stick to the porcelain of her face. Cecilia had to bite down the urge to push that threat made of gold behind her ear.

“If I may ask, my lady,” she began to ask, pausing to look at her. “Why were you alone in the woods? I am sure you were aware of the dangers that lurk within even before.”

She sighed. “Yes, I was aware. I was just blissfully naïve having convinced myself that I would never put in the position of those poor girls in the stories my mother would tell me.”

Ava hummed a reply, returning to cleaning her wounds. One hand tentatively rested on Cecilia’s neck making her heart begin to hammer. There would be no hiding her reaction this time with her palm on her pulse point. The thought alone made Cecilia want to pull away to save herself from the potential humiliation.

If the knight did notice, she gave no indication.

She began to wipe away the splotches of grime from her throat and face. “That does not tell me why you were there I am afraid.”

Cecilia rolled her lips together. Silently, she had hoped that she would move on, sensing her discomfort. Alas, she did not.

“I was…travelling?” The word came out as a question rather than a statement. It made Ava pull away, a scrutinizing look hounded her elegant features.

Dark blonde brows were furrowed in confusion. “Travelling?”

“Yes.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes narrowed making Cecilia squirm. “Where were you going alone on horseback?”

Curse that woman and her incessant questioning.

Finally, Cecilia sighed. “Fleeing is probably a better choice of word.”

A look of concern replaced the puzzled one. “From the men?”

“No.” How she wished it was just those men. “From my family.”

Ava stood as if she could not believe the words still hanging in the air. “Your family? What in the—my lady, forgive my impertinence, but _why_ were you running from your _family_?”

She looked away, suddenly ashamed. “I beg of you, ser, please do not make me speak of it at this time.”

Ava opened her mouth to say more, but she quickly regathered her stoic expression. “At least tell me if you are in some sort of danger,” she pleaded.

Their eyes met, the smallest smile tinging her lips. “Not anymore.”

Her eyes widened a fraction and she revisited her spot on the edge of the bed, encasing one of Cecilia’s hands in her own. “My lady, it is my sworn duty to protect you and I shall do it until my last breath.”


	2. My Dear Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bath time hehe

Even with her pleas not to worry, Ava had gone out of her way to have a bath drawn for her.

Some servants had carried in a large wooden tub, others bringing pitchers of hot water until plumes of steam could be seen in the dim light of the candlelight.

“Lady du Mortain, would you like one of us to stay to assist?” One of the women asked, rubbing her hands on her dirtied apron.

Ava waved her off. “Not necessary. You all are dismissed.”

They curtsied quickly before scuttling out of the room, not without throwing Cecilia a curious glance.

Cecilia slid off the bed, standing on shaky legs. She had to rest her hand on one of the posts in fear that she may fall. That was until strong hands caught her waist.

Ava steadied her, her fingers digging into her hips. The touch alone was enough for goosebumps to spread over her arms.

“Are you not afraid of the way they will talk after seeing a strange woman in your room?” She had to tip her head back to be able to meet her bemused gaze.

“In some respects, it does pay to be the _scandalous_ child,” she chuckled at her joke which was clearly not meant for Cecilia. “So no, I do not fear their spineless gossip.” Ava sneered at the idea of fearing something as little as words.

All Cecilia could muster was a quick, “Oh.” What else was there to say?

Ava helped her over to where the tub was set up, supporting most of her weight due to her injured ankle.

“If you would prefer it, I could leave you to bathe alone,” she offered, turning her head away out of respect as Cecilia carefully peeled off her destroyed dress.

She hadn’t even considered it and she paused her undressing. “If that would be more comfortable for you, Ava. I am sure I can manage on my own.”

Ava’s eyes flicked back to her for only a moment, never wavering from her face. “I would rather not take such a risk.”

Cecilia couldn’t help the way her heart fluttered as she nodded, turning her back to her as she allowed the dress to slide from her body, pooling on the floor beneath her feet. Toeing it to the side, the fabric was ruined anyway, she tried to step into the bath but stumbled. Ava captured her forearm with one hand, the other planted on the bare skin of her back.

“Careful, my lady,” she murmured, helping Cecilia into the bath, being mindful of where she placed her hands.

She hissed as she lowered herself into the water, her wounds stinging from the heat.

“Is it too hot?” Ava asked, her knees pressed against the side of the basin.

“No, no,” she waved away her concern. “Just stings a little, but I expected it.”

The blonde nodded and Cecilia watched as her eyes began to droop from her face, trailing down her neck for a few breaths before she caught herself. A bright flush covered her cheeks and she quickly turned away to grab the chair that had been beside the bed, pulling it to sit behind where Cecilia was propped up on the tub.

She sank into the water, allowing its sweet warmth to envelope her. Underwater, she opened her eyes, watching the ceiling ripple above her. It was peaceful. The water offered her quiet. But she couldn’t stay forever.

Reluctantly, she surfaced, taking in heavy gulps of air like each would be her last.

From behind her, Ava cleared her throat awkwardly. “May I assist you?”

Cecilia nodded, wiping water from her eyes.

Slender fingers began tugging gently at her hair as Ava tried to work out the knots in her dark waves. Cecilia couldn’t help but lean into the touch, savoring the very feeling of the tenderness in her touch. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“I still do not know your last name.” Ava broke the silence, not stopping her pursuit on the tangles.

She froze, sinking deeper into the water as if it would shield her from such questions. “It is unimportant.”

This time, Ava did pause, her grip tightening in her hair. Cecilia could practically hear her eyebrows furrow in confusion. “How so?”

“Please, Ava. I do not wish to quarrel over such matters.” She sounded tired.

Admitting to what family she belonged to would spark further curiosity and her relations were a topic she would rather avoid altogether.

Thankfully, she complied, not without a dissatisfied grunt.

She washed Cecilia’s hair with care, taking the time to try and strip off of the dirt and blood clinging to her dark hair. Over and over Ava poured a bowl of water over her head, being careful to not let it run into her face.

Cool fingers brushed against the back of her neck sending chills down her spine. She shivered against Ava’s touch as her hand now rested on her shoulder, her tawny skin slick from the water. Cecilia couldn’t resist the urge to tip her head back, resting it on the edge of the tub, to look up at her through dark lashes.

Ava’s gaze was alight with wonder at the woman. Her hand wandered from her shoulder, dancing over her collarbones to finally close over her throat, the gentle pressure exciting something deep within her.

Her lips parted as her hand wrapped around the muscle of her forearm, trying to repress the heat of desire coursing through her veins.

The simply stared at each other for a few heartbeats, there was no sound but the gentleness of their mingling breaths and the water slushing against the edge of the tub.

Eventually, Ava pulled her arm back, clearing her throat as she tried to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks and down her neck. Cecilia turned, breasts pressed against the wood, and her eyes silently following the color until it disappeared beneath her collar.

She couldn’t help but wonder how far it spread.

Under the weight of Ava’s eyes, Cecilia felt like a wistful mortal in the myths her nursemaids had read to her. The ones who seduced the gods with their mortal beauty and foolish hearts. Her knight was becoming her patron goddess, one she would build monuments for with her bare hands until they were cracked and bled on the stone. She would fall to her knees in front of her, devoting every breath she took until the very last.

“We should continue,” Ava cleared her throat, trying to keep her eyes on Cecilia’s.

Her lips curled into a smile as she slowly turned away from the woman once more. She said nothing, wanting to allow the tension of the moment to linger in the air.

Cecilia ran her hands over her body, trying to scrub away any of the dirt Ava could not reach earlier.

She peeked over her shoulder, trying to steal a glance of the figure seemingly carved from marble, and was pleased to find she had her full attention.

Pulling her hair over one of her shoulders, Cecilia exposed the skin of her back. “Are you still willing to help me?” She hummed, running her fingers through the strands of hair that were almost black from being wet.

She could hear Ava swallow hard. “Of course, my lady,” her voice was thick. The chair she sat on squeaked against the floorboards as she shifted forward and soon.

Cecilia felt the heat of Ava’s hands, but they hovered just over her back, never truly touching her. Her heart deflated in disappointment.

Warm water ran over her shoulders and back, washing the areas she couldn’t reach on her own. Still, she would have preferred the warmth of Ava’s touch instead.

When satisfied, Ava stood, moving to help Cecilia out of the tub. A hesitant hand laid against the curve of her waist, the other holding her upper arm to make sure she kept her balance as she stepped out.

She left her side for a brief second, only to return, covering her in a thick dressing gown.

“Sit so I may dress your wounds.”

Cecilia complied, her feet leaving small puddles on the floor as she walked to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched as Ava knelt before her, placing one foot on her thigh to examine the injuries on her knees more closely. The action was surely going to leave a wet mark on the leg of her trousers.

With careful fingers, Ava began to wrap the cloth bandage around her knees, being mindful not to press on them too much to avoid hurting her.

Cecilia couldn’t tear her eyes away from the skillful hands patching her up and she shivered when Ava’s fingertips trailed down the side of her legs. Her mind was clouded with a desire that flared through her like a fire consuming the depths of a forest as Ava’s warm breath fanned over her legs.

She leaned back, holding her hands out, gesturing for Cecilia to give hers. When she did, Ava flipped them over, examining the battered skin of her hands. Quietly, she began to wrap those as well, giving them the same gentle treatment she had her with her knees.

“The wounds on your face are not too deep so they should heal with little trouble,” Ava said, her focus still on Cecilia’s palms. “Are there any other places that require tending?”

Cecilia shook her head, too enamored to string together the proper words.

Ava smiled softly, replacing the girl’s hands on to her lap. “You should get some rest.”

“And you?” Her lips were moving before she realized it.

Her brow furrowed slightly. “I do not understand.”

She pursed her lips. “Should you not rest as well?”

“Worry not, my lady,” Ava chuckled as she stood. “I only have a few matters to tend to before I rejoin you for the night. I am afraid my father has been anticipating a meeting since we returned.”

“Will he be angered by my presence?” Her words were colored with anxiety, not wishing to get Ava in trouble with her family.

Her worries were cut short by Ava’s tender caress on her cheek. “Little bird, even if he is, my father should be expecting nothing less of me. I have brought him nothing but trouble since I was a girl.”

Cecilia’s eyes widened at the new pet name, but she still smiled, nonetheless.

“I shall not be away long, I promise you.”

***

She was not sure if Ava was true to her statement or not, for she had fallen asleep shortly after her departure.

When she awoke, the woman was lying beside her in the bed.

Her face was smoothed over by sleep and for the first time since they had met, she looked at peace. The golden braid must have been redone before she had gone to bed since it was neater than when Cecilia had last seen it.

The should of her white night shift, identical to the one Cecilia had changed into, was slipping from her shoulder, exposing more of the creamy skin.

Her knight was truly a goddess walking amongst mortals. She looked the way Cecilia had imagined the goddesses perched in their Pantheon. If Ava were to rise to Olympus, even Aphrodite would envy her beauty.

Reaching out, Cecilia rested her hand on top of the one Ava was cradling her pillow with, being cautious to not disturb her slumber.

Watching her for a few moments, Cecilia pulled her hand away.

“Thank you, my dear knight,” she whispered into the darkness, allowing the silence of the night to whisk her words away into oblivion.


	3. A Mock Coronation

With all of the inconsistencies in her life, there was one thing Cecilia knew she could count on—the peace of the gardens.

None of the du Mortain family tended to spend their time amongst the quiet company of well-tended flowers and the winding path through the grounds. And although she was thankful for their tolerance of her presence in their home, it was often loud within the building.

Servants were constantly bustling through the halls delivering things to the various members of the household or cleaning like their life depended on it. She supposed in a way it did since they earned their living through the family they served.

That’s why she stayed outside, listening to the lazy whistling of the wind and the cries of birds hidden somewhere within the distant forest.

The warmth of the mid-morning sun was pleasant against her skin as Cecilia tipped her head back. She smiled as a breeze rustled the fabric of her dress borrowed from one of Ava’s sisters, Mazelina.

From what she gathered, Mazelina was much younger than Ava was. The look of the dresses, the cut, and the various patterns, heavily suggested that she was still a girl. Luckily for Cecilia, that was perfect for her petite frame even at her age of six and twenty.

She still had yet to meet this sister, or any of her family really. The du Mortains kept to themselves which Cecilia found odd, but she said nothing.

“I hope you have not been by your lonesome for too long.”

The voice pulled her from her thoughts as she turned to watch Ava approach.

She looked like the epitome of a Lady. Loose hair dripped over her velvet-clad shoulders looking like liquid gold. When the sunlight caught her eyes exactly right, they shone a pale green as they glittered with unfamiliar joy. The crimson of her dress was a stark difference to the creamy florals Cecilia wore. It looked nice on her, bringing out the lovely rosiness of her cheeks from the exertion of travelling through the vast halls of the estate.

Cecilia felt a smile lift her lips, her heart fluttering at the just the sight of her knight. “I happen to enjoy the quiet the gardens offer.”

Ava chuckled, coming to standing beside her. “Then I apologize for interrupting your peace.”

“You know I would never be cross with you for accompanying me,” she pointed out. “I do look forward to our time together.”

“Then allow me to apologize for leaving you so frequently,” Ava looked at her with a frown before offering Cecilia an arm, which she gladly accepted, as they began a leisurely pace along the path. “I do not wish for it to become a common occurrence.”

“Is everything all right?” Cecilia lifted her gaze from the flowers lining the path to Ava’s disgruntled expression.

She nodded dismissively. “My parents have a reputation for being insufferable, that is all. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.”

Cecilia drifted closer to the woman, pressing into her side as they walked. “Is there anything I can do?”

Ava paused abruptly, an amused look in her eyes. “My lady, are you always this sweet with everyone?”

She stuttered an answer, caught off-guard by the question. Heat blossomed in her face as she bit her lip, noticing the way Ava’s eyes caught the movement. They seemed hungry, but she may have just been seeing things. “I strive to be polite to all.” How proud her mother would be to hear that sentence leave her mouth.

A grin still decorated her face as they continued once more. “I enjoy that about you, it is truly endearing. But it must grow tiresome. Does it not?”

“Of course, although allowing such manners to slip simply because of exhaustion would only have earned me a smack on the knuckles as a girl.” She pondered for a moment. “Come to think of it, my mother would probably give the same punishment today even though I am for from a child.”

“What is she like?” Ava asked curiously.

Cecilia furrowed her brows just a hair. “Who?”

“Your mother.”

“Oh,” her smile faltered before it gave in completely with a sigh. “She is…a difficult woman. I was close to her when I was younger, being the youngest child granted me my mother’s full attention. Our relationship became, well, strained after she discovered I was purposely causing my potential marriages to fall through.”

Ava halted, looking at her intrigued. “Marriages? It happened multiple times?”

She nodded. “Three times. Well, four now I suppose—” Cecilia snapped her mouth shut at the accidental confession.

Ava’s eyes widened. “That is why you ran.”

Cecilia turned away her gaze, breaking away from her companion. “Yes.”

“Why did you run this time, Cecilia?” From the volume of her worried tone, it sounded like she was standing directly behind her, watching as Cecilia studied the plants instead of her.

She walked away from her, opting to sit on a small patch of plush grass, neatly smoothing down her skirts.

Nimble fingers plucked a carnation from its stem, the tips running over the ruby-colored petals, being careful not to damage them. They were soft and delicate, much like how she felt. “Because if I did not flee, I would have met my death.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see Ava bristle at her words.

“In their desperation, my father arranged for me to be betrothed to a man who murdered his last wife in a fit of anger. They were successful in concealing it from me until I saw an open letter from the man on my father’s desk.” Her nose wrinkled in disgust. “I recognized the name the second I saw it and I was gone by the morning.”

Ava was still standing, allowing a few breaths for the information to sink in. Finally, she released a long sigh before there was a loud crash from behind Cecilia.

She jumped, startled by the noise, and whipped around to find the culprit.

Ava was no longer directly behind her. Now, she was standing by one of the low garden walls looking incredibly angry. There was a large indent where her fist had splintered the wood. The muscles in her arms and shoulders strained against the confines of the dress she wore, so much so that Cecilia was afraid the seams would tear.

“Ava?” she gasped, watching the heavy rise and fall of her chest as the woman took ragged breaths. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she was trying to gather herself. “Ava, your hand.”

Her eyes snapped open but had little regard for her injured hand. Instead, her gaze was trained of Cecilia as she stalked back over, dropping to her knees before her. Strong hands cupped her face, making her lips part in surprise.

“They will not have you. That, I can swear to you,” Ava snarled, the determination in her voice was almost frightening. “For as long as I breathe, you shall be safe.”

Cecilia’s hands fell limply in her lap, her body unsure of how to react. But eventually, she managed a quiet smile. It was enough to make Ava relax, her hands immediately retracting back to her sides.

Her hands fiddled awkwardly with the flower she had picked a few minutes earlier, twirling the bloom between her fingers, watching the color blur as it spun. The weight of Ava’s silent gaze was threatening to wear a hole in her, she needed to distract her.

Taking the carnation, she moved on to her knees to be able to be eye level with the woman. Ava watched her curiously as Cecilia brushed strands of gold out of her face, causing her to tense at the touch. It didn’t discourage her as she tucked the flower behind her ear, accompanied by a soft smile as she admired her. Fingers lingered on the line of Ava’s sharp jaw before she reluctantly tore her hand away.

“Beautiful,” Cecilia complimented her, words coated in the sweetness of warm honey.

Ava shifted her gaze, furiously trying to hide the growing blush.

Smiling wider, Cecilia stood, brushing pieces of grass from her skirt. “I shall weave you a proper crown.” There was no room for argument as she set off, beginning to gather an assortment of flowers.

The hem of her dress trailed across the ground, gently caressing the pillow of grass beneath her slippered feet. She had been making sure to take great care of the dresses that had been lent to her, not wanting to dirty the fine skirts crafted from rich silks and deep velvets too much. All was forgotten, however, as she returned to her knight with the front of her dress full of various blooms waiting to be woven together.

She settled back down beside Ava, pressing her shoulder against her arm, beginning to be lost in her task.

Cecilia was not aware of how intently Ava was watching her. The skillful fingers weaving stems, the mindless humming of a bard’s tune, and the comfortable pressure radiating from where she was leaned against her. She knew not of the urge Ava had to run her fingers through her brunette waves, pushing them to the side so she could taste the sensitive skin of her neck.

Ava had prided herself on self-control.

But Cecilia made her question it all.

“There!” Cecilia proudly presented the finished product. “A crown truly fit for a queen of your standard.”

Ava almost melted at the sight.

She bowed her head, allowing Cecilia to continue the mock coronation. If any of her siblings walked by, Ava knew she would never live this down—but strangely, she didn’t care.

Cecilia bounced up and on to her feet, falling into a deep, exaggerated curtsey. “Your majesty, I am honored to be in your presence.”

She giggled gleefully as Ava rolled her eyes, but it faded when one of her hands was captured by the pretend queen. Their gazes never wavered as she brought Cecilia’s hand to her lips, tenderly pressing a kiss against her knuckles. “I assure you,” she began throatily, “the honor is truly mine.”


	4. Worshipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING

Ava stood by the window in her bedroom, gazing out at the dense forests that surrounded her family’s home, lost in thought. The wilting carnation Cecilia had tucked into her hair twirled between two of her fingers mindlessly.

Although it was late, sleep refused to take her. Her head was muddled with images of the girl who was now sleeping in the bed they had been sharing.

She looked over her shoulder, eyes tracing over the outline of Cecilia buried in the furs, a curtain of dark hair spread over the pillow.

Ever since Cecilia had quite literally fallen into her life, she had been the only thing plaguing Ava’s mind. The way her eyes glistened with passion at the smallest things. How her lips pursed when she was focused on her task. The grace of which she carried herself, dancing through the world around her with ease.

And yet, Ava still did not know everything about her.

But she wished to.

With a sigh, she turned away from her muse, lifting the blossom up to examine it in the light of the silvery moon. The ends of the petals were beginning to droop, it would not last much longer.

Ava padded quietly to the desk on the other end of the room, selecting a heavy tome that would work. Fingering through the pages, she got as close to the middle as she could manage and stuck the flower among the pages. She made sure it was secure before carefully closing the book. It was quickly replaced on her desk with a few other books stacked on top.

There was a shifting noise from the bed that drew her attention. Cecilia rolled over, seeming to snuggle deeper into her cocoon. Even if Ava wasn’t convinced she would be able to fall asleep, she needed to at least try before Cecilia awoke and scolded her for not taking care of herself.

It was odd having someone who went out of their way to care about her well-being. She had grown accustomed to keeping to herself, trying to avoid her mother’s pestering about acting like the Lady she was supposed to be or having one of her sisters follow her around everywhere she went, babbling about how they couldn’t wait for their first bleeding so they could be married. The thought alone made Ava sneer.

The first time her mother brought up the idea of marriage, Ava had thrown herself at her father’s mercy and begged him to allow her to pursue knighthood instead.

Oh, her mother was _furious_ when she found out.

She crawled back on to the bed as she did her best not to rattle Cecilia.

Ava settled down beside her, faced in her direction. Her back was to her which gave Ava an opportunity to admire how soft her hair looked and wonder how it would feel to run her fingers through it.

Against her better judgment, Ava took one of the long strands hanging off the edge of the pillow, beginning to twirl it around her finger. She shifted and Ava ripped away from her hand the touch burned her.

Judging by the way her breathing had changed from its previous evenness, Ava knew she was now awake. And they stayed like that for a long moment, until Cecilia rolled over to face her, rubbing sleep from her doe-eyed gaze.

“Did I wake you?” Ava murmured lowly, studying every little movement she made.

Cecilia shook her head. “I have been waking up frequently, it is no fault of yours.”

Immediate concern made her chest tighten. “Why did you not tell me?” Before she realized, Ava had reached out to run her knuckles over the girl’s cheek, being careful of the lingering bruises.

“Because I wanted to avoid the look you are giving me now.” She gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes due to a sadness she struggled to conceal. “You do not need to worry so much about me, Ava. You have much more important matters to turn your attention to.” She nuzzled into her touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“I cannot help it,” she sighed, watching the way Cecilia accepted the affectionate gesture.

She said nothing. The smile on her face refusing to waver.

“Cecilia.” Ava retracted her hand.

She opened her eyes, a yearnful look following her hand.

Rolling her lips together nervously, she could barely hold her gaze. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

Christ.

Ava felt like she was going to have to turn over and vomit off the side of the bed. Somehow, she managed to hold it together.

Swallowing hard, she mustered up enough courage to speak. “Have you ever been with a woman before?”

Cecilia seemed taken aback by the question which did nothing to help Ava’s nerves. Everything in that moment could come crashing down. All of their private time she had come to look forward to, the quiet nights they spent laying by one another, being able to steal wistful glances—that could all change in the span of a few seconds.

“Have _you_ ever been with a woman before?” Cecilia countered with eyebrows raised.

Ava clenched her jaw, rolling on to her back to glower at the ceiling.

There was a muffled giggle from beside her followed by the shifting of blankets as Cecilia’s hand cupped one of her cheeks, pulling her attention back to her. An amused smile danced on her lips, her thumb stroking her cheek tenderly.

“I do not believe that is an answer, my dear knight,” she murmured, her eyes flitting down to catch her lips.

Ava’s breath caught in her throat. Her heart was beating so hard she feared it would fall out of her chest. “ _Yes_.” Her tone was breathy from building desire.

Cecilia caught her bottom lip between her teeth and Ava couldn’t tear her eyes away from her mouth.

“May I kiss you?”

The question that tumbled from Cecilia took her by surprise. But without missing a beat, her mind had decided. _“Please.”_

If she had been in the proper headspace, Ava would have cringed at the desperation in her voice. But right then, the only thing that was running through her head was how she thought Cecilia would taste or if her lips were as soft as they looked.

Luckily for her, that information wasn’t withheld for very long.

Cecilia knelt next to her, her hair framed her face in a dark curtain, the ends tickling Ava’s cheeks. There was an agonizing amount of space still between them, but Ava stayed perfectly still, her fists gripping the furs covering her in anticipation.

Finally, she closed the gap. Their noses brushed against one another as Cecilia caught Ava’s lips. The kiss was slow, though tender passion still swelled. Releasing the blankets she had taken captive, Ava’s hands delved into Cecilia’s hair, weaving her fingers through the dark locks to pull her closer.

She tasted sweet, like the honey cakes she had declared to be her favorite. Ava came to the realization that she had a new appreciation for those sickly-sweet desserts. Perhaps now she may indulge in one now and then.

Tired of the odd angle, Cecilia pulled away, drawing a low whine from Ava. It made her grin as she moved to straddle Ava’s hips. The neckline of her loose shift was beginning to slide off of one of her shoulders, exposing more of her.

Moonlight traced the form of the girl perched on her lap in a holy light, making the purity of every inch of her glistening.

Unable to help herself, Ava sat up, their chests meeting as she held her waist tightly. She kissed Cecilia, allowing the intensity of her past yearning to seep into it.

Cecilia matched the heat of it, pressing herself further into Ava’s body, her hips grinding against her. It was enough to coax a throaty growl from her, hands slipping further down to rest on her lower back.

Trailing away from her lips, Ava kissed over Cecilia’s jaw before proceeding to ravish the sensitive skin of her throat. She nipped and sucked, drinking in the delicious moans it caused as the heat of Cecilia’s growing arousal pressed against her thigh.

“Cecilia,” Ava murmured against her, the vibration making Cecilia shiver. “You must tell me right away if you want to stop.”

Cecilia pulled away just enough to gaze at her through a half-lidded stare, her eyes dark from desire. “Trust me when I say I have no intention of stopping.” Her words were accompanied by a smirk.

She shook her head in mock disbelief. “You minx,” Ava chuckled, fingers caressing one of her flushed cheeks. “For you, my little temptress, own every inch of my heart.”

The temptress in question raised an eyebrow lazily. “Just your heart?”

“Bold, are we not?”

Cecilia’s grin only widened. “Subtlety was never one of my strong-suits, no.”

Ava shook her head, smiling as well. “Then I suppose I must teach you.”

Mischief sparkled in her gaze. “You may try.”

She broke into a fit of giggles as Ava tossed her on to the bed, crawling to hover over her. The golden braid her hair was messily tied into draped over her shoulder, dancing against the side of Cecilia’s face.

Her lips captured Cecilia’s once more before beginning her long pursuit to where she had left off at the base of her neck. She dragged her teeth over the sensitive areas, enjoying the way she gasped and shuddered beneath her.

Pulling aside the neckline of the shift to continue her tirade of affection, Cecilia protested.

“Just take it off,” she pleaded, her hands roaming Ava’s back.

“You are sure?” Ava muttered, fingers already bunching up the skirt.

“Christ, Ava,” she whined. _“Yes.”_

She didn’t need more prompting as she quickly tugged the nightwear off of her petite form, leaving her bare against the furs of the bed. Ava sucked in a breath as her eyes greedily took in every inch of her body. She already knew she could spend hours admiring the masterpiece of a woman laid before her.

“You are,” Ava’s hands ran over her sides before settling on her hips, “the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”

Cecilia smiled softly as Ava ducked her head to kiss the space between her breasts, fingers digging into her hips as she began to leave open-mouth kisses down her abdomen.

“I have never been so intoxicated by something in my life,” she murmured, her eyes never leaving Cecilia as the girl craned her neck to watch. “Every thought that goes through my mind is dripping with the memory of your eyes, your laugh, your smile.”

She said nothing, her senses too focused on the way the tips of Ava’s fingers were brushing over her thighs.

“Oftentimes I found myself wondering about the way you taste.”

Cecilia swallowed hard.

Ava smirked, beginning to push her legs apart. “Now I realize it was not only about your kiss.”

Her eyes widened as she watched as Ava began to kiss the slick skin of her inner thigh, dragging her tongue as she ventured downwards in a painfully slow manner.

“Ava, _please—_ ” Cecilia begged in a gasp.

“Patience, little bird, I want to savor every part of you.”

With a frustrated huff, she threw her head back against the bed.

“Look at me,” Ava commanded in a thick tone. Cecilia complied, of course, eyebrows raised at the sudden shift in tone. “I want to look you in the eyes while I taste you.”

There was no time for a retort of any kind before Ava’s mouth was on her—kissing, sucking, licking, the taste of her lover dancing on her tongue.

Cecilia’s hips ground against her tongue, moaning between heavy pants as she struggled to maintain the eye contact that had been ordered of her.

She continued without mercy, watching the way her soft features contorted from the pleasure radiating throughout her body. One of Ava’s hands wandered up to knead the soft skin of her breasts, the other beginning to aid her mouth in pleasuring Cecilia.

Thin fingers were no longer in the sheets. Instead, they were now clawing at the golden hair of the woman between her legs, pulling tendrils from the braid to help her cope with the pleasure building deep within her.

Ava refused to let up until Cecilia was writhing against her, legs quivering from the orgasm racking her body. She slowed her pursuit, being careful of the overly sensitive skin as she watched her ride out the high of her climax.

Smiling, Ava wiped her mouth with her forearm. When she was sure Cecilia’s full attention was on her once more, Ava placed the fingers, still glistening from her sex, on her tongue, closing her mouth around them to lick them clean.

Cecilia’s chest was still rising and falling heavily, desire dripping from every inch of her face as she watched. “And you said _I_ was the bold one,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Ava grinned proudly at her words. “You have a way of bringing out this side of me, my lady.”

“In that case, kiss me again so you can show me just how bold you can be.”

Her tone was saturated with an obvious challenge.

One Ava had no problem in participating in.


	5. Regretted Words

It seemed like her eyes had just closed as sleep overcame her when a servant came bustling into the room.

The noise of the intrusion jolted Cecilia awake, sitting up quickly, as she clutched furs to her body, covering the bareness of her breasts. Ava was still stretched out over the mattress, seemingly unaffected as she watched them both through a frame of thick, blonde lashes.

The servant’s lips parted as if she was going to say something, but the words died in her throat the moment her gaze settled on how the noblewoman was exposed from the waist up. Her attention flitted between the two ladies in bed, a look of horror beginning to seep into her features.

Furrowing her brows, Cecilia yanked the blankets to cover up Ava, the idea of the servant’s ogling of her lover made a fire blaze within her belly.

“Well,” Ava began with a grumble. Irritation finally leaking into every word. “You have woken us both, quite unjustly may I add. What do you want?” The tips of her fingers found the warmth of Cecilia’s lower back. She had to bite back a shiver at the coolness of Ava’s touch.

“M-my apologies, m’lady.” The woman curtsied hurriedly, clearly wanting to escape the current situation. “Lady Nestoria has requested Lady Cecilia’s presence in her parlor.”

Cecilia’s eyes widened as she looked over at Ava. The message seemed to have dragged her from the haze of sleepiness she had previously been prisoner to.

“Tell my mother that we will join her soon,” she said after a moment.

The servant didn’t seem satisfied as she shifted her weight. “Actually, my Lady, she specifically asked for Lady Cecilia’s presence alone.”

A bitter chill infiltrated the air surrounding Ava and the hand that had been caressing her back stiffened. Cecilia swore ice would begin to harden her lashes if she allowed this to continue for much longer.

Squashing down her nerves, Cecilia put on the politest smile she could muster. “Of course. Please tell her how delighted I am for the invitation and that I shall not keep her waiting long.”

The woman curtsied once more, giving the two one last wary glance before scurrying out of the room.

With a heavy sigh, Cecilia dropped the furs back into her lap. The sun peeking through the window began to warm a patch of skin on her shoulder.

“I shall go with you.” It sounded as if Ava’s decision was set in stone.

She shook her head. “No, you will not.”

There was no need to look at her face to know the deep scowl that would have settled on her lips at the disagreement.

“I am not going to throw you to the dogs, Cecilia.” The heavy wood of the bed creaked under Ava’s shifting weight as she sat up.

Cecilia managed a small smile, turning to meet her gaze. “My love, you are not  _ throwing me to the dogs _ . There is no need for such dramatics when I am simply sitting down with your mother.”

“You do not understand. She is difficult—”

She raised a hand to silence her. “All noblewomen are. I fear it comes with the title.” Cecilia stretched, noticing with a grin the way her body ached from the night prior. “Besides, I am more than qualified to deal with people like your mother. Some may say it is a gift.” She leaned in closer to Ava, letting her charm settle into every fiber of the woman.

Raising a blonde brow accusingly, she snapped, “A fantastic talent that includes running away?”

Cecilia yanked away from her as if she had been burned. Her whole demeanor changed in an instant and regret flew onto Ava’s face.

“Cecilia, I did not mean—” she reached out to pull the girl back, but Cecilia had already turned away from her, determined to hide how much her words pierced her.

She never had a thick skin when it came to personal jabs. Her mother always blamed it on her tender heart whilst proclaiming that it was going to be her undoing. As much as she tried, she struggled to hide the way she felt about anything really. No matter how hard her tutors tried, they could never seem to beat that flaw out of her.

Her tongue was too honest.  _ A smack to the back of the head. _

Her eyes revealed too much.  _ A stinging whack from a switch on her palms. _

Her face crumpled into one of hurt after a few sharp words.  _ A hearty pinch on her arm that left a bruise. _

So instead, she tried to mask it until she was alone.

Though, she was weak as she bit her lip to hide its trembling.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her back facing Ava, her vision swimming as she stared at the stone making up the wall. “Is it so cowardly to fear death?” She finally asked in a harsh whisper. “For I could not stand before Death and look him in the eye. I should not fear to meet my maker.” Her head hung lowly in defeat, tears running down her cheeks graciously.

Strong hands held her waist as Cecilia was pulled back against Ava’s chest. “You are not a coward,  _ mea vita _ . I spoke without thinking, I beg you to forgive my carelessness. I do not think you are cowardly, in fact, you are the opposite in every way.”

“I trip over my own heart because I feel too much.” Cecilia rose, shrugging off her touch. “At least that is what my mother would tell me when she was feeling particularly nice.” An unusual bitterness colored the words.

Ava remained silent and she could feel where her eyes were burning a hole in her back.

She took the quiet moment to collect herself, squaring her shoulders, and straightening her spine as she took a deep, shaky breath. “I will meet with Lady Nestoria by myself, end of discussion.” Cecilia wrapped a dressing robe around herself to combat the chill of the air.

“I understand.”

Cecilia quickly glanced over her shoulder at a mournful looking Ava before turning her attention back to selecting a dress. The family had been kind enough to have a few dresses made for her, ones that fit her better than that of those meant for adolescents.

She selected a green one, whose rich velvet reminded her of the color of her lover’s eyes. Even if she was cross with her at that moment, she couldn’t resist the garment that had quickly become her favorite.

She dressed quickly, her hands clumsily doing the ties to make herself presentable.

“I should be going now.” Cecilia’s fingers were busy weaving the length of her dark hair into a loose braid. “I will see you at dinner.”

Ava only nodded, her gaze hardening as Cecilia left her alone in the room.


	6. The Curse of a Son

Sitting amongst the riches of the lady of the house’s parlor made her feel like one of the statuettes on display. Only there to be viewed, critiqued, judged. At least, that’s how it felt under the silver gaze of Lady Nestoria du Mortain.

Her features were sharp and pointed, much like Ava’s.

A strong nose and jaw. Grey eyes that seemed to blend in with the whites of her eyes as when a ray of rogue sunlight hit them exactly right. And straight, blonde hair pulled back into a polished updo that must’ve taken her servants all morning, weaving the honeyed braids to allow the crimson headdress to sit securely on the back of her head.

If Cecilia hadn’t known better, she would have gambled on this woman before her being royalty—a queen or its likeness.

“Lady Cecilia,” Nestoria had greeted her coolly upon her entry, “I appreciate you joining me, dear.”

The accent that left her lips was jarring at first listen. It was French. Extremely so, unlike the thickness of the English ones spoken by herself and Ava.

She had squared her shoulders and presented a dazzling smile.

Her mother would’ve been proud. Especially if she could have known fear’s frigid fingers wrapping around her throat as she was met by such eloquence.

“I assure you, my Lady, the pleasure is mine to behold.” Cecilia dropped into a polite curtsy, not failing to notice the pleased look in Nestoria’s eyes.

She rose before taking a seat on the bench she was directed to, hands folding in her lap. “My deepest apologies if I have kept you waiting. I am afraid I had gone down an incorrect corridor and found myself lost. I can only imagine how pitiful of a sight it must have been.” She shook her head, slightly embarrassed at the sudden divulge of information.

“Oh, my dear, there are some days where I still feel like I am wandering around in circles and I have lived here for what feels like an eternity now.”

They shared a light laugh at that. Some tension in Cecilia’s shoulders began to ease, though her nails still dug into the flesh of her palms, leaving indentations of crescent moons behind.

“I am truly mournful however,” Lady Nestoria began once more, her gaze appearing to soften, “that I have not been able to sit down with you individually at an earlier occurrence. I do hope you forgive me for my inhospitality.”

Cecilia’s eyes widened. “My Lady, I am simply thankful for you and my Lord allowing me to stay in your home. I would have felt blessed if you offered me a stable with the horses.”

She seemed to bristle at the very idea. “Heavens! You are far too pretty to be kept in the stables with those beasts! Which is why I do not know why you favor the company of my eldest daughter so often.”

Ah, there was the reason for this meeting.

“My Lady, I happen to revel in the company of your daughter. Ser Ava—”

“She is a  _ Lady _ , not a  _ Ser _ . And I shall expect you to address her as such!”

The sudden fire in her tone made Cecilia begin to curl in on herself to escape the blazing heat of her building fury.

“Of course.” Cecilia’s eyes dropped, not wanting to hold her gaze. “I beg for your forgiveness and assure you that it will not happen again.”

Lady Nestoria took a deep breath, eyes closing as she regained her composure. “Forgive me, Ava’s title is quite a sensitive subject, but it is no fault of yours. It is my brute of a child who is to blame,” she said with a huff.

Cecilia’s stomach churned and she managed a weak nod.

“She is quite fond of you, is she not?” A pale brow arched. She couldn’t figure out if it was a genuine question or if it was meant to be accusatory.

When there was no immediate reply, Nestoria continued. “My youngest, Mazelina, talks nonstop about wanting to steal you away from her sister. That child’s curiosity will get her into trouble one day,” she hummed, thinking aloud.

“I am afraid I have not had the pleasure of meeting your entire family, my Lady. It is—” her unfinished sentence hung on the tip of her tongue, unsure if she should continue. An expectant look from the lady sitting across from her was prompting her to continue. “Truthfully, it is strange. I mean no offense. My father was insistent we all gather for supper. Although my family was much smaller which made it easier, I suppose.”

“My dear girl, you never did say which house you belong to,” she observed.

Cecilia shifted uncomfortably. “House Beck, ma’am.”

Silver eyes narrowed. “I cannot say I have heard the name.”

Relief washed over her as she realized the news of a runaway daughter was not enough for the higher-ranking houses to gossip about.

“It is a minor family. I would have been surprised if you had.” That sweet tone and a polite smile lit up her demeanor once more.

Nestoria gave a long sigh, leaning back against her seat. “How I wish my daughter was more like you, an image of a youthful and well-mannered Lady. I fear there is no hope for Ava, for He seemed to have given me a son instead.” She shook her head, looking mournful. “Perhaps, my other daughters could look to you as a model of what they should strive to become.”

Cecilia was growing uncomfortable with the way the conversation was headed. But there was no room to interject for Nestoria continued.

“Perhaps,” she said slowly, eyes sparkling with an idea. “I shall have you marry one of my sons. Then you shall be my daughter in name! Oh, what a glorious thought that is.” A hint of wistfulness lingered around her.

A streak of chills ran up Cecilia’s spine at the mention of marriage. She stilled herself from physically revolting at the comment.

Miraculously, her voice didn’t shake as she spoke. “With all due respect, my Lady. I do not think that would be wise.”

“Oh?”

“I do not wish to be ensnared in a loveless marriage. I have witnessed the consequences too many times. And I refuse to be used as a ploy for politics.” The words came out harsher than she had intended.

Nestoria seemed rocked by the boldness arming each syllable.

“Every beauty has its imperfection. And yours, Lady Cecilia, is your heart and naivety.” Their eyes never wandered from each other, no matter how intense it grew. Cecilia would not squirm under the challenge.

“You are mistaken, my Lady.” Cecilia’s lip curled venomously as she stood. “My heart is my greatest strength. It is what has kept me going for this long because, my Lady, I bow to no one but my own will.”

Her eyes practically bulged from her head.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I do not want to keep Ser Ava waiting.”

Cecilia gave an exaggerated curtsy before spinning on her heel, a small smirk tainted her lips as the doors slammed behind her.


	7. Eternity

By the time she had found her knight, Cecilia swore the stone beneath her feet was warped from the way she paced. The metal of her boots was scraping across the ground, but she paid little mind to it. Ava’s attention was concentrated elsewhere which meant she hadn’t heard Cecilia’s approach.

The words from this morning appeared in the forefront of her mind. Cecilia hesitated, hovering in the archway.

Sensing eyes on her, Ava’s head whipped towards her.

“Cecilia,” she breathed, the muscles in her neck tensing.

Cecilia raised a brow questioningly. Her feet refused to carry her forward and her lips were defiant as no words poured from them.

“I was…” Ava trailed off, her gaze falling to her hands. Following, she saw the bouquet in the suffocating grasp of the knight’s iron gauntlet. A drawn-out sigh filled the space between them, squeezing her eyes shut. “I am sorry, Cecilia. I did not mean what I said earlier. It was inappropriate whether I believed it or not, and I should have offered you a source of comfort instead of worsening the problem.”

Cecilia’s lips parted as the woman slowly approached her.

She still could not look her in the eye. “It has been on my mind this morning. I did not know how to make it up to you, for words alone are not enough to mend the hurt in your eyes, so I figured I would start by gathering things you enjoy.” Ava pursed her lips, nervously holding out a small bouquet of flowers.

“Oh, Ava,” she murmured, taking them from her gently. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she admired the reds, pinks, and whites contrasted against the vibrant green of their stems and leaves. “It is beautiful.”

Ava's hand reached out, brushing over her cheek. The metal of her gloves was cool against the heat blossoming in her cheeks. “I am incredibly sorry for the way I acted. I will do better by you.”

Leaning into the touch, she tore her gaze away from the flowers to meet the sight of her emerald oasis peering down hopefully at her. “I know, my darling.”

Ava pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and Cecilia’s eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment as they basked in the quietness of the garden’s entryway.

“I was hoping I could steal you away to go riding today.” Ava murmured, thumb caressing her face. “I am feeling quite selfish and want you for myself before another one of my lovely family members can take you away.”

An image of Nestoria du Mortain’s angered glare echoed in her brain. The last thing she wanted to do was have to face another one of her kin.

“I would like that, yes.”

With a gentle smile, Cecilia was offered an iron-clad arm, to which she immediately accepted. She nestled further into Ava’s side, trying to decide whether or not she was frustrated with the suit of armor or more enamored with how she looked in it.

“One horse or two?” Cecilia teased.

Ava almost looked offended at the question, making Cecilia giggle.

The stables were located on the far end of the gardens. Tucked just out of sight behind the walls of shrubbery and foliage so one could gaze out of the window and not have to experience the so-called blemish representing work of common folk.

The dirt floors, damp from the previous night’s rain, muddied her slippers and discarded straw stuck to her feet–but she did not mind. It was the fact that she was here with Ava and the lingering fact that they would be uninterrupted within the cover of the forests.

“Ser Knight, my Lady,” one of the stable hands greeted them casually. They tended to frequent the stables to steal some time to themselves.

Ava nodded in a reply and Cecilia smiled warmly. “Good morning, Manning,” she said sweetly.

His cheeks flushed a rosy pink beneath the smudges of dust.

Ava squeezed her arm tighter and Cecilia suppressed an amused eye roll at the unnecessary envy. It was no use either to tease her about it later on since she would simply wave it off and blame it on the protectiveness of her nature.

“Mister Manning,” she said tightly, removing the bouquet from Cecilia’s gasp to hold them out. “Will you make sure these are sent to my chambers unharmed?”

"Philomena–”

Her nostrils flared as she began to become frustrated. Now Cecilia did roll her eyes at her attitude.

“Son, I assure you I can prepare my own horse. I am not a prissy noblewoman like those other women you attend to,” she snapped.

Cecilia furrowed her brows. She couldn’t dress a horse. When she ran, a sympathetic servant had saddled Lady for her.

Ava met her gaze. “I do not mean you, of course,” she followed up quickly in a panic.

_ “Mhm.” _

The knight growled, turning her attention back to the boy. “Just do as I ask.”

“Yes, ser,” he mumbled and clumsily ran towards the house. A few petals fell to the ground as he went.

Cecilia pulled herself from Ava’s hold to allow her to handle her steed. “You need to work on your manners,” she teased.

The joke either passed right over her head or she was trying to give it right back to her. “Careful, love, or else you may begin to sound like my mother.”

She sighed, turning to admire one of the other horses poking her head out of the stall.

Her nose was soft against her fingertips. Hot breath fanned over her skin as the mare huffed appreciative at the affection. Sable colored fur was broken up by patches of white across her back and forehead.

“A beautiful animal,” she cooed.

The horse whinnied as if agreeing with her.

“Her name is Daphne.”

She turned to look at Ava quizzically.

A short chuckled ensued. “My brother, Oudin, named her after the Greek myth.”

“Oh,” she said shortly, looking back at the mare. “Well, that is a morbid tale.”

“I agree.” Heavy hands held her waist from behind, pressing Cecilia’s back into her gaudy breastplate. “I do not understand men who favor feminine tragedy.” The words lingered in the air as they both stared at Daphne for another few seconds.

Philomena snorted from behind them, growing impatient as he stomped at the ground.

“How incredibly dramatic,” Ava grumbled, stepping away from her lover to finish saddling the horse.

“I suppose he truly does suit you then.” She smirked as she reached out to pet the black stallion. It was a truth and the silence of his owner proved it.

“Do you need assistance, my lady?” Ava changed the subject away from herself as quickly as she could manage.

Cecilia smiled, allowing Ava to hoist her up onto Philomena’s back. Once she was settled, Ava swung up behind her.

Taking advantage of the closeness in proximity and the way they were sitting, Cecilia nestled into Ava’s arms as they reached around her to take hold of the reins.

“Ready?” Ava asked in a murmur, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of her head.

“Always.”

The afternoon sun warmed the bits of skin exposed from the neckline of her dress. The days were growing warmer as the summer months grew close. It was a time Cecilia always looked forward to.

The sweet air of the forest was filled with the sounds of rustling leaves and chirping birds, accompanied by Cecilia’s soft chatter as she swayed with Philomena’s movements.

Ava listened diligently, wrapped up in every word that fell from the Lady’s lips.

They had spent many afternoons like this, hiding amongst the cover of the woods, Cecilia talking about nothing and everything at the same time. There was a certain spot they travelled to on outings such as this one. A break in the trees just up the path, foliage crowning the banks of a small tarn.

When they arrived, Ava broke away to make sure the stallion was settled, allowing Cecilia a few solitary moments to get away with any sort of mischief she could get into. Usually, this included kicking off her slippers to begin wading into the shallow waters, her feet sinking into the muddy sediment.

Ava clucked her tongue from behind her. “You are going to soil the bottom of your dress, my lady.” Cecilia turned her head to give her a sly smile. “Then I will have to listen to you complain the rest of the way home.”

She rolled her eyes at this, carefully beginning the trek back to solid land and falling into the open arms of her knight.

Hand-in-hand, they began to stroll around the edge of the water, only stopping when Cecilia bent down to pluck a wildflower to tuck it into the folds of her lover’s braid.

“Why did my mother ask to see you today?” Ava finally asked, her face revealing that the subject had been on her mind for quite some time.

She frowned a bit, plucking at the stem of a sweet violet. “For a simple chat.”

The blonde couldn’t contain her hearty scoff. “My mother does not  _ chat _ as you say.”

“Perhaps she just wanted to get to know the stranger wandering the corridors of her home,” she deflected, tossing aside the tattered flower.

“Lady du Mortain only takes interest in things that she can use to her advantage, little bird. Surely, you are not too naïve to see this fact?” The metal tips of her glove brushed a stray hair from Cecilia’s cheek.

Cecilia looked away from her. No answer followed as she replayed the meeting in her mind. Of course, she knew this. Lady Nestoria had made her intentions clear towards the end of their conversation.

“What is it?” Ava pressed, uncomfortable at the silence.

“Forgive my boldness, but you and your mother do not get along, do you?”

Ava chuckled, casting her gaze over the water. “I cannot imagine what gave you that impression. We both are filled with such warmth when the topic comes up.”

When Cecilia did not speak, she continued.

“I am the eldest of seven children. A daughter being their first-born was not ideal for my parents as you can imagine. For we women are weak in both mind and body. At least, that is how the world views us. Take care to notice that I am the antonym of a proper lady, little bird.” Pride swelled her tone as she spoke. Cecilia swore she even flexed absent-mindedly, although it was hard to tell with the bulkiness of her armor. “My parents struggled to have children for many years after my birth, so my father began to raise me as if I were his son. The moment I could take steps on my own, he had a sword in my hand. He taught me everything I know and shaped me to be the warrior I am today. Consequently, this caused a strain with my mother who wanted nothing more than for me to learn how to be prim and proper for a future husband.

“When they had the twins, my brother Oudin and sister Grecia, Mother tried to force me to begin my teachings of how to be a proper lady. Even at the age of five, I would have nothing of it. I favored being out with Papa’s men to watch them train. There was nothing I wanted more than to be a knight, it was what my father had instilled in me, after all.

“I grew older and my parents had more children. Thomas, Dain, Iseult, and finally Mazelina. My mother finally had more daughters to dote on and it seemed like she was going to leave me be. Until the prospect of marriage arose. The moment she brought up the offer of a marriage of some elderly lord from God knows where, I fled to Papa and begged until he swore my future would lead to a path of knighthood. I squired later than most children, but I had been molded by the best.” Green eyes were glazed over as Ava’s mind was in a different place, a soft smile tugging at her lips. She looked so happy at the memories surfacing that it made Cecilia’s heart clench. “I will forever be grateful for my father’s mercy. Otherwise, I would be married off to a lord and a mother by now.” The thought seemed to make her ill.

Cecilia slipped her hands into Ava’s, tugging her towards her. “I am eternally indebted to your father as well, my dear knight.”

She bent down, pressing their foreheads together, the tips of their noses brushing. “Even in another life, I would find my way to you.” Ava murmured, moving to grasp her hips, fingers knotting in the fabric.

“Promise me,” she breathed against her lips. “Swear you will always find your way back to me.”

“I swear on my honor, I would fight through the depths of Hell to reach you, little bird. My place is by your side for my life is entirely yours.”

The way Ava believed every word she uttered made Cecilia’s knees weak.

She closed the gap between them, claiming the kiss that had been hanging before her. Cecilia kissed her with such ferocity, she was sure Ava was going to steal every last breath in her lungs. But if she wished, she could steal it all.

Ava could have every last bit of her if she so chose.

Cecilia was hers.

Her heart.

Her body.

Her soul.

It was all hers.


	8. Pursuit

He had recognized her right away. It was hard not to since there weren’t many women who matched the beauty presented in the wedding portrait sent by House Beck.

She was supposed to be dead. Soldiers had found her horse with its throat cut on the forest floor, a halo of scattered belongings surrounding the body—a spare dress and slippers, a tattered journal that was barely legible from being soaked through with mud, and a small coin purse that had been emptied.

Dried blood had been found on a few trees as well as in the grass. Thankfully the rain had yet to wash away the evidence.

What they didn’t find was her body.

It was assumed she had been stolen away, judging by the multiple sets of footprints, most likely to be used like a whore and left for dead. Bastardly men haunted these woods so it would have been a reasonable conclusion.

He had almost believed it himself until he had seen her.

He had been riding through the woods, tired of being cooped up indoors, when a melodic laugh broke through the trees. There she stood, wrapped in the arms of a knight, with a smile so bright it could replace the sun. And he, the golden-haired knight, looked at her as if she truly were the sun in the sky.

Jealous rage threatened to tear him to pieces as he watched them from afar.

That man had taken what was rightfully  _ his _ .

He would pay. 

They both would.

They both would wish that Lady Cecilia Beck had truly died that day. He would make sure of that.


	9. A Knight's Pride

She cringed at the sharp crash of metal as swords collided.

Cecilia was a safe distance away from the practice ring, sitting on a blanket one of Ava’s men had scrambled to get her. 

She had thought it was sweet. 

Ava had glared at him suspiciously causing him to swallow hard.

Her knight was in the center of the ring, sweat making every inch of her exposed skin glisten. Much to Cecilia’s horror, she had opted out of the protection of her armor with the excuse that it was far too hot. There was no concrete evidence to prove it, but she figured it was to show off to her lover.

Most of the time, Cecilia wouldn’t have complained. Watching Ava’s muscles flex as she moved was a welcomed sight when she wasn’t in danger. Ava would be disappointed to find out that her attention had been on the agony she felt when the edge of the blade grew too near or when she lost her footing for a brief second. Each time she recovered with astonishing grace, but that did nothing to ease her rising anxieties.

The gods above must have taken pity on her nerves for it was not long after until the man she was sparring with was flat on his back, the tip of Ava’s sword hovering just above his throat. 

“I concede!” He groaned.

It was almost drowned out by Ava’s hoot of victory followed by that of the other spectators.

“Think twice before you challenge me again, Victor,” she chided him boastfully. “I cannot tip the scales in your favor any further without blinding myself or tying my hands behind my back!” Ava roared with laughter, the other men joining in.

Cecilia watched them curiously. It was odd to see her like this, so loud and prideful, it was unlike their time alone. She enjoyed it, nonetheless, it was nice to see her happy.

Ava finally caught her eye whilst sheathing her sword. If it were even possible, her smile brightened further as she began to stride over to where she sat.

“Was my Lady pleased with my performance?” She asked, offering a hand to help Cecilia to her feet.

“I would have preferred if you had been adequately protected.” With one hand, she smoothed down the front of her skirt, chasing away any lingering dirt, the other was still ensnared by Ava’s.

The knight brought it to her lips, gently kissing her knuckles. It was a silent apology for causing her distress. “I assure you, if I would have believed it to have been a challenge, I would have been properly suited.”

She was unable to stay cross with Ava for very long, they both were acutely aware of this fact. Ava’s honeyed words and charming smile were enough to ease the tensions seizing her mind.

Cecilia huffed in defeat and Ava knew she had been victorious once more.

“Would you like to try?” She asked suddenly.

“Try what?” Dark brows furrowed in confusion.

Letting go of her hand, Ava gripped the pommel of her sword for emphasis. “Wielding a sword. Only if you are interested of course.”

“Oh.” Cecilia blinked. She hadn’t ever thought of such a thing. “I cannot find a valid reason as to why I should not.”

Emerald eyes sparkled with delight as she ushered the lady in the direction of the wooden dummies set up for practice.

A few of the other knights had been lingering, watching their superior with heated interest. Ava hardly seemed to notice, but Cecilia could feel their gazes. It didn’t seem malicious. Just simple curiosity.

The sound of metal sliced through the air as Ava withdrew her blade, twirling it in her grasp before handing it to Cecilia. “Now be mindful for it is heavier than it looks.”

She nodded. But still, when Ava dropped her hand away from the blade, the handle fell from Cecilia’s grasp and clattered on to the dirt.

The knight chuckled as the lady scrambled to retrieve it.

Just simply holding the weapon made Cecilia understand why Ava’s arms were wrapped in cords of muscle. Years of wielding such a beast would require her strength. It rendered the skill even more impressive.

She had a better grip on the blade the second time. The thick leather of the handle was smooth in her grasp as she admired the engravings on the blade. It looked like words were carved into the metal, but she couldn’t make them out.

“ _ Omnia mors aquant _ ,” warm breath tickled her ear as she leaned in, Ava’s chest pressing against her back. Strong hands slid down her arms until they covered her own, holding the blade steady in front of them. “Fate will find a way.”

Cecilia’s breath hitched in her throat at the touch. If she wasn’t wielding a large, dangerous weapon she might have lost herself in Ava in the middle of the training yard.

“Ominous,” she mumbled.

A low chuckle vibrated the air around them. “It is a line my father has repeated to me since I was a child.  _ Your fate will find you, my girl. Fate will find a way. _ ” Her voice deepened as she impersonated Lord du Mortain. “I suppose it just…stuck.”

She turned her head, stealing a brief glance at her knight.

“No matter, let us begin.”


	10. Eternally Yours

Cecilia groaned as she fell back into bed, reveling in the embrace of the soft furs and feathered mattress. Droplets of water still clung to her skin not covered by the dressing gown she wore. Her eyes were heavy, and her arms were sore from that afternoon. Ava made fighting look so  _ easy _ . She shouldn’t have been surprised. There were a lot of activities her knight made effortless.

As tired as she was, she couldn’t help the smile rise to her lips as she felt the bed dip as Ava crawled towards her. Gentle kisses were peppered over her neck and her face as the knight tried her damnedest to capture Cecilia’s full attention.

She cracked open one eye, unable to help herself, and was met with the sight of her lover’s gleeful smile. The ends of a flaxen braid tickled her cheek as Ava hovered above her before her head dipped to press a tender kiss to her lady’s lips.

“Tired?” Ava murmured.

Cecilia hummed a reply with a nod.

“Too tired for me?” The suggestive tone made her brows raise in question.

“Depends on what you had in mind,” she teased, fingertips dancing along the neckline of the aged shirt she wore.

“Nothing too taxing, I assure you.” The smile on her face made Cecilia melt.

Eager fingers pushed open the poorly tied robe. No matter how many times Ava witnessed her beauty, the curves of Cecilia’s body would never fail to leave her speechless. Where Ava was hard muscles and sharp lines, her lover was soft skin and rounded edges.

“You are beautiful.” She kissed the plushness of her cheek, trailing down her neck.

“Beautiful.” Her lips kissed the point of her shoulder and traveled across her collarbone.

“ _ Beautiful. _ ” Ava’s head bent to kiss between her breasts.

She watched her pursuit through hooded eyes, a smile unmoving from her face. What had she done to deserve such a woman?

“Ava,” she whispered, drawing the lustful gaze to her own. “I love you.”

Her movements stuttered for a brief moment before she surged forward, capturing her in a kiss that left them both breathless.

“You are my everything, little bird.” Large hands cupped either side of her face as she covered her in a look of adoration. “For I love you so much, I cannot stand it.”

Cecilia moved to situate herself on her knight’s lap, her arms winding around her neck, ready to lose herself in their embrace. Ava held her just as tightly. She seemed determined to not let go.

Their quiet was interrupted by a thought proposed aloud.

“Marry me.”

The lady pulled back, eyes widening. “What?”

Ava’s eyes glanced away from sudden nerves. “Marry me so I shall be able to call you mine for the rest of our lives.”

Her lips parted in surprise quickly turned into a smile. 

“Look at me,” she finally said.

Reluctantly, Ava complied.

Cecilia held her face with such tenderness, she was sure they both would melt. “There is nothing more I want than to be yours for eternity.”

“So?” Hope blossomed in her gaze.

“Of course I will marry you.”

The smile on Ava’s face surely would put the brightness of the sun to shame as she pulled her close, showering her with kisses and declarations of love through Cecilia’s giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain


End file.
